Eco town
Criteria for eco-towns Criteria for eco-towns were set out in the Eco-towns Prospectus published by the UK government in July 2007 Communities and Local Government, April 3. The Eco-Towns Prospectus can be found at: www.communities.gov.uk/publications/housing/ecotownsprospectus. * Eco-towns must be new settlements, separate and distinct from existing towns but well linked to them. They need to be additional to existing plans, with a minimum target of 5,000-10,000 homes * The development as a whole should reach zero carbon standards, and each town should be an exemplar in at least one area of environmental sustainability * Eco-town proposals should provide for a good range of facilities within the town - a secondary school, a medium scale retail centre, good quality business space and leisure facilities * Affordable housing should make up between 30 and 50 per cent of the total through a wide range and distribution of tenures in mixed communities, with a particular emphasis on larger family homes * A management body which will help develop the town, provide support for people moving to the new community, for businesses and to co-ordinate delivery of services and manage facilities Consultations Consultation on eco-towns is to consist of four stages *Stage One: Three month consultation on preliminary views on eco-town benefits and shortlisted locations *Stage Two: Further consultation on a Sustainability Appraisal, which provides a more detailed assessment of these locations, and a draft Planning Policy Statement *Stage Three: A decision on the final list of locations with the potential to be an eco-town and the publication of a final Planning Policy Statement, later this year *Stage Four: Like any other proposed development, individual schemes in these locations will need to submit planning applications which will be decided on the merits of the proposal Shortlisted locations As of November 4 2008, Grade refers to Sustainability appraisal Communities and Local Government, November 4 * South East England :* Bordon-Whitehill, Hampshire / Grade B :* Weston Otmoor, Oxfordshire / Grade C :* North West Bicester (Cherwell), Oxfordshire - alternative to Weston Otmoor: Grade B :* Ford, West Sussex / Grade B * South West England :* St Austell (China Clay Community), Cornwall / Grade B * West Midlands :* Middle Quinton, Warwickshire / Grade B * East Midlands :* Pennbury, Leicestershire / Grade B :* Newton-Bingham (Rushcliffe), Nottinghamshire / Grade B * East of England :* Rackheath - Greater Norwich, Norfolk / Grade A :* Marston Vale, Bedfordshire / Grade B :* North East Elsenham, Essex / Grade B * Yorkshire and the Humber :* Rossington, South Yorkshire / Grade B The shortlist includes two schemes proposed as reasonable alternatives in the course of the Sustainability Appraisal, by local authorities, at Rackheath (Norwich) and North West Bicester (Cherwell). In the case of the two areas of further review identified in April's initial shortlist, at Rushcliffe, the Newton/ Bingham scheme has been included for consultation and assessment. In the Leeds City Region Communities and Local Government have agreed to pursue separately the local authorities' proposal for an urban eco-community of similar scale which would pilot eco-town standards. Related topics *Green Infrastructure Worksheet External links *BARD campaign, Better, Accessible and Responsible Development References Category:United Kingdom category:Places, projects and networks Category:Portal